


home

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan visits Matt's town for a date.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	home

Matt laid in bed with his switch on his lap, spinning his character around in circles as he waited for Ryan, “Are you almost here dude?” Matt had a tone of joke annoyance to his voice. Growing antsy from waiting for so long.  
  
“Jesus Matt, it's been like,” Ryan paused for a moment, making a clicking noise with his tongue. “30 mins since I booted up my switch, chill.” Ryan chuckled, finding amusement in his boyfriend's impatience. Matt pouted and hummed a song to himself as he waited for Ryan to get on the game, once Ryan was on, Matt smiled widely once he saw Ryan's character.  
  
Matt felt a bit lonely since he was homebound due to the cold he had, the Tucker brothers and Ryan all came to visit him and stay for a couple of hours but during the day he was pretty much alone. He asked Ryan if he wanted to have a date in his animal crossing town, which Ryan thought was a cute idea as well and agreed.  
  
Matt showed Ryan around his town, excitedly rambling along about his upcoming plans on rearranging a few things and redecorating which Ryan listened intently, adding his comments and thoughts when he was asked about ideas.  
  
Afterward, Matt suggested the two play hide-and-seek, which made Ryan chuckle softly. “Sure, babe.” Matt let out a tiny cheer then laughed as he moved his character away to hide behind some trees away from his town. After Ryan finished counting down he moved his character around to try to find Matt's, taking occasional breaks to stop and talk to some of his villagers. When Ryan finally found Matt the younger one let out a groan which made Ryan giggle. They continued taking turns finding each other until it turned to nighttime in the town. Matt leads Ryan over towards two tree stumps, telling the older one to sit on one of them, which he complied with. Matt sat on the other one that was close to him and the couple looked at the night sky, watching a shooting star fly past.  
  
“I love you, Ryan, thank you for doing this with me.” Matt sighed in bliss, watching their characters sitting together.  
  
“I love you more, Matt.” Ryan giggled.  
  
The two talked about their days until Ryan had to leave to take Lego out for a walk, they said their goodbyes then hung up the phone. Matt turned his switch off and put it away on his nightstand along with his glasses as he snuggled deeper into his pillow and closed his eyes, thinking about the time he spent with Ryan until he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
